Untittle
by lee mina
Summary: Dua masa yang berbeda... Empat hati yang berbeda... Kyumi/Qmi/ZhouKyu, SuD.O/Kyungmyeon, DLDR, No Bash Please...


Ini FF mix fandom yang pertama Mina buat. Setelah sekian lama fakum dari dunia per FF an, tiba-tiba Mina ngetik ini dalam waktu hanya 12 jam… Ckckck… bagi yang tidak suka Mix FF, lebih baik gak usah baca ya? Mina tidak menerima flame tentang cast nya… Oh ya, mungkin ada yang pernah mbaca FF ini. Tenang aja. Ini bukan plagiat.. sebelumnya FF ini sudah lama Mina publish di FB..

.

.

**UNTITTLE**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, SuDo, SuhoDo, KyungMyeon, Susoo**

**Cast :: SUJU + EXO**

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Friendship**

**Rate :: aman untuk anak umur 13 tahun ke atas**

**Warning :: YAOI, bagi yang gak suka baca yang kayak gini mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mungkin ada beberapa yang Miss Typo…**

**Disclimer :: Semua member Suju yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi, mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)… Klo EXO punya EXOtics... sedangkan jalan ceritanya, semuanya asli dari otak Mina! Awas kalo ada yang angaku-ngaku!**

.

..

****Behind the Stage in SMTown World Live in Taiwan****

Suasana yang sangat gaduh di belakang panggung SMTown bukanlah hal yang baru bagi semua artis di bawah SM Entertaintment. Yah… Mungkin tidak semua. Sebagian member EXO yang sedang tidak tampil atau bersiap untuk tampil (Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiu Min, Lay, Tao) duduk berkerumun di salah satu sisi ruangan. Sebagian dari mereka mengamati para staff yang berlalu lalang, sebagian mengawasi keluarga SMTown lain yang sedang beristirahat, dan khusus untuk SuHo sedang mengamati seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya mengomeli kekasihnya. Samar-samar dia bisa menangkap inti permasalahan yang mereka bicarakan.

Pada sisi yang sama dengan SuHo duduk, Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menarik perhatian SuHo (Joonmyun). Mungkin karena selama ini semua orang (SMTown family dan staffnya) sudah biasa melihatnya mengomeli Zhou Mi, ataupun mengekor Zhou Mi, ataupun bermesraan dengan Zhou Mi di belakang panggung, dia lupa kalau SMTown baru saja menambah keluarga baru. Dan apa yang menurutnya biasa itu sangatlah tidak biasa bagi para member EXO. Yang notabene masih malu-malu dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Kyuhyun masih cemberut dan memandang Zhou Mi dengan kesal. Sedangkan Zhou Mi duduk di sampingnya dengan sunshine smile-nya seperti biasa. Kadar kecerahannya tak berkurang 1 watt pun walaupun menerima tatapan mengerikan dari Kyuhyun. Jika bukan Zhou Mi sudah bisa dipastikan orang itu tidak akan berkutik ataupun kabur secepat-cepatnya bila menerima tatapan semacam itu dari evil maknaenya Super Junior itu.

"Tak bisa kupercaya. Gege benar-benar melakukannya."gerutu Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan melakukannya."

"Kupikir gege hanya bercanda." Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan nada tak percaya.

"Apa saat aku mengatakannya aku kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda?" Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tidak. Tapi kupikir gege tak akan melakukannya. Apalagi aku juga ada di sini." Kyuhyun melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Yah… Kui Xian. Berhenti menggerutu dan hentikan tatapan mengerikanmu itu. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat keterlaluan." Zhou Mi merasa sedikit tak enak dengan tatapan yang diterima. Dia tak takut menerima tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi gerah menerima tatapan menyalahkan dari orang lain.

"Gege memang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mencium orang lain saat kekasihnya ada di tempat yang sama?" Kyuhyun terus mengomel. Tatapan mengerikan dia alihkan pada orang-orang yang mengamatinya hingga orang-orang tersebut pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Ya Tuhan Kui Xian. Aku hanya mencium punggung tangan Song Qian. Jangan berlebihan. Kalau cara bicaramu seperti itu orang akan salah paham dan mengira aku making out dengan seseorang."

"Tetap saja bibir gege menempel di punggung tangannya." Ujar Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Ayolah Kui Xian. Hentikan ini. Sejak awal aku sudah menjelaskan masalah ini kan? Ini kan juga untuk promosi film terbaru kami."

"Aku paham. Tapi apa harus seperti tadi? Berlutut di hadapannya dan mencium tangannya?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"Setahuku wanita suka hal-hal yang romantic semacam itu." Sahut Zhou Mi menerawang. Dia belum sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Gege memikirkan perasaannya tapi tidak mau mengerti perasaanku."

"Bagian mananya yang aku tidak paham perasaanmu?"

"Gege belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu untukku tapi sudah melakukannya untuk wanita lain." Suara Kyuhyun semakin pelan hingga terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kui Xian, kamu pria atau wanita?" tanya Zhou Mi setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kyuhyun yang menampakkan wajah seperti sekarang lebih buruk dari Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan menggerutu.

"Yak! Apa maksud pertanyaan gege barusan! Jelas-jelas kalau aku pria!" Kyuhyun memukul paha Zhou Mi dengan keras dan mendorongnya agar menjauh darinya. Tapi Zhou Mi kekeuh dengan posisinya sekarang dan karena tenaganya lebih besar, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyerah kalah.

"Nah… Karena kamu pria maka aku akan menggunakan cara lain saat akan melamarmu suatu saat nanti. Bukan dengan cara yang biasa seperti yang tadi kulakukan di atas panggung." Zhou Mi melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Gege akan melamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat tak percaya dan wajah yang terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Aku menjalin hubungan denganmu bukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang tapi untuk selamanya. Atau justru kamu yang hanya bermain-main?"

"Mana mungkin!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan keras. Bagaimana dia bisa bermain-main untuk hal semacam ini? Dia memang benar-benar amat sangat mencintai Zhou Mi.

"Berarti masalah ini selesai kan? Jangan menggerutu lagi. Lihat kamu sudah menarik perhatian calon member KyuLine-mu." Zhou Mi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sekumpulan member EXO.

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun yang belum tahu arah yang dimaksud oleh Zhou Mi memandang sekelilingnya dengan penasaran.

"Itu." Zhou Mi menunjuk ke arah Joonmyun yang masih memandangi mereka dengan pandangan takjub. Dan mukanya langsung memerah saat tertangkap basah masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Joonmyun-ah ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Kenapa memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sang leader EXO-K.

"Tidak ada Kyu-hyung." Sahut Joonmyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan member EXO yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dia tak melihat seseorang yang semestinya hampir selalu ada bersama Joonmyun. "Dimana Soo-Soo?"

"Sedang tampil bersama SNSD sunbaenim."

"Oh… pantas saja kamu memperhatikanku. Sedang tak ada yang diperhatikan ternyata." Goda Kyuhyun. Dia satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui hubungan leder EXO-K dengan main vocal bermata Bambi dari EXO-K.

"Bukan begitu hyung." Wajah Joonmyun memerah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia belum terbiasa digoda oleh orang lain di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang semakin jelas terpatri di bibirnya. Zhou Mi memutar bola matanya melihat keusilan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai namja usil ini?

"Be…"

"Joomyeon hyung!" Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai tampil dengan wajah memerah dan keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya berteriak dan langsung berlari menuju Joonmyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Wajahnya dibenamkannya ke dalam dada Joonmyun.

"Ada apa Soo-soo?" tanya Joonmyun penuh perhatian. Dia lupa kalau dia masih berbicara dengan sunbaenya.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kali ini apa?" Joonmyun tak bisa menutupi senyumnya yang semakin melebar. Kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo biasanya bukanlah kesalahan fatal yang bisa membuat malu. Tapi hanya kesalahan yang membuat orang yang menyadarinya tertawa.

"Aku mengganti kata Motherfucker menjadi motherfooker." Ceracau Kyungsoo di dada Joonmyun.

"Yang lain?"

"Tak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kesalahan kecil. Tak akan ada yang sadar kalau tak benar-benar memperhatikan." Joonmyun mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan meyakinkannya kalau kesalahannya bukanlah apa-apa.

"Tapi hyung~~~~."

"Soo-soo, tidak memberi salam pada kami dulu." Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian jangan mengganggu mereka." Zhou Mi menyikut Kyuhyun pelan. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu mengganggu moment berharga orang lain jika dia saja akan langsung marah besar jika ada yang mengganggu mereka? Mungkin karena itulah tak ada member super junior yang berada di dekat mereka saat ini

"Gege, keep quit!" desis Kyuhyun pelan. Dia punya rencana sendiri di dalam otaknya yang saat ini sedang tidak dalam evil mode on.

"Ah… Maaf Kyuhyun sunbae. Zhou Mi sunbae. Tadi aku terlalu focus pada Joonmyun hyung." Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada kedua sunbae yang ada di hadapannya. Mukanya semakin memerah karena malu telah berlaku tidak sopan pada sunbaenimnya.

"Tak apa-apa Soo-Soo. Baru saja melakukan kesalahan di atas panggung?" tanya Kyuhyun blak-blakan. Kyungsoo yang memang melakukan kesalahan langsung menutupi pipinya yang sudah berwarna semerah tomat matang dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kesalahan seperti apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Dia harus memastikan dulu sebesar apa kesalahan yang dilakukan dongsengnya itu…

"Saat perkenalan tadi Soo-soo bukannya mengatakan 'I'm D.O' tapi dia mengatakan 'We're EXO's DO' dan baru saja dia merubah lirik mother fucker menjadi mother fooker." Joonmyun menggantikan Kyungsoo yang masih speechless menjelaskan kesalahannya tadi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Mimi?" Kyuhyun melirik Zhou Mi yang juga memperhatikan percakapan dengan serius.

"Bukan sesuatu yang fatal. Saat aku menyanyikan 'Because of You' aku malah menelan beberapa kata. Dan ingat saat suaraku out of tone saat menyanyikan Whisper of the west wind, ataupun saat kamu menertawakanku saat aku gagal mencapai nada tinggi saat menyanyikan Blue Tomorrow?" Jawab Zhou Mi dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dagunya dia sandarkan pada bahu Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar semua daftar kesalahan yang dilakukan Zhou Mi. apalagi saat menyebut-nyebut tengtang Blue Tomorrow. Dia tak akan lupa dengan yang satu itu.

"Menelan bagaimana maksud Zhou Mi sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia sudah melakukan dua kesalahan lain. Hanya menelan kata yang sepertinya belum dia lakukan.

"Seperti hilang tidak terucap."

"Ada yang sadar dan mengingatkan Zhou Mi hyung?" Joonmyun ganti bertanya. Seandainya dia yang menelan kata-kata seperti itu dia tak yakin bisa melanjutkan bernyanyi solo sampai akhir.

" Tak ada. Kadang para fans tak begitu memperhatikan benar atau tidaknya lyric yang kita ucapkan. Yang mereka perhatikan adalah suara dan penampilan kita. Jadi kalau hanya sebatas salah melafalkan fucker menjadi fooker seperti yang dilakukan soo-soo, itu bukan sesuatu yang besar."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menatap Zhou Mi dengan ekspresi muka antara penuh harap dan bingung. Matanya semakin membulat dan mengingatkan yang melihatnya terhadap Bambi.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun aku lead vocal, kadang aku juga salah melafalkan suatu kata apalagi dalam bahasa yang bukan bahasa kita. Aku juga pernah salah gerakan saat menari. Dan kesalahanku itu tertangkap kamera." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengakui kesalahan yang dilakukannya di atas panggung. Yah… kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan semua kesalahan dan kekonyolan yang dilakukan member lain di atas panggung.

"Apa yang sunbae lakukan saat sunbae melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tetap tersenyum dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya Yesung-hyung yang menyadari kesalahanku saat itu dan terus menggodaku seharian itu." Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat kesalahannya itu.

"Semudah itu?"

"Kalau Soo-soo akan melakukan apa? Setelah tadi melakukan kesalahan apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Tersenyum dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Nah… sama kan?"

"SJM… bersiap di dekat stage!" suara salah seorang staff memenuhi ruangan. Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi saling melempar pandangan sebelum bersiap ke belakang stage. Saat melewati Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun mereka menepuk pundak mereka berdua."Jangan terlalu merisaukan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Cukup tahu kalau kamu melakukan kesalahan dan berusaha jangan melakukannya lagi kali lain. Kerja kalian sudah sangat bagus." Kyuhyun memberikan nasehat terakhir sebelum menyusul Zhou Mi yang sudah mendahuluinya. Dilemparnya senyumnya pada member EXO yang dilewatinya. Begitu Kyuhyun sudah ada di sampingnya, Zhou Mi langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun lagi dan tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Kui Xian memang baik hati ya?" goda Zhou Mi.

"Apa-apaan Mimi?" sahut Kyuhyun sarkastis. Dia tak suka kalau ada yang menyebutnya baik hati. Dia lebih nyaman dengan sebutan nakal ataupun evil, bukan baik hati.

"Kamu meluangkan waktu untuk memberi masukan untuk mereka berdua." Lanjut Zhou Mi tanpa sedikitpun takut dengan nada suara mengintimidasi Kyuhyun.

"Itu tugas seorang sunbae." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Sejak kapan kamu merasa sebagai sunbae dan mau memberi masukan? Kamu ingin menghilangkan gelar Evil Maknae mu?" Zhou Mi terus menggoda Kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan dirinya mendapat cubitan penuh rasa sayang dari sang kekasih tepat di pinggangnya. Dia meringis dan memandang Kyuhyun yang memasang senyum malaikatnya sambil berkata "Aku tidak akan kehilangan gelar itu kalau gege mau tutup mulut dan tidak memeberi tahu orang lain."

"Aku mau saja tutup mulut. Tapi mulutku belum dikunci." sahut Zhou Mi sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Ugh…" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Zhou Mi sekilas. "Sudah terkunci?"

"Sudah."

Zhou Mi kembali memasang senyum 10.000 watt nya saat staff meminta mereka menuju panggung.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi dengan pandangan terpana dan sedikit iri. Bagaimana bisa kedua sunbaenya itu bermesraan di hadapan umum? Mereka saja harus berpikir berulang kali saat akan mengatakan kalau mereka Appa dan Umma dari EXO-K.

"Kyuhyun-hyung sangat baik ya?" kata Kyungsoo apa adanya. Dia sudah berulang kali bertemu ataupun berbicara sepatah dua patah kata dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tak pernah berbicara seperti tadi. Mungkin karena jadwal Kyuhyun yang sibuk hingga dia tak bisa bertahan lama di suatu tempat. Kyungsoo juga sudah berulang kali mendengar tentang Kyuhyun dari Joonmyun. Tapi dia belum sepenuhnya percaya baru kali ini dia mempercayai semua apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun.

"Yup…" sahut Joonmyun singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kyuhyun-hyung mendapat julukan evil maknae?" Kyungsoo memandang Joonmyun dengan wajah bingung dengan Bambi eyesnya yang terkenal.

"Karena Kyuhyun-hyung sering mengusili hyungdeulnya."

"Mereka terlihat sangat serasi ya?" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Joonmyun hanya bisa memandang bingung pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba merubah topic pembicaraan. Tapi dijawabnya juga pertanyaan-agak-menyimpang-dari-topic-semula itu.

"Yup… aku tak pernah melihat pasangan yang sangat serasi seperti mereka. Kyuhyun hyung yang kadang nakal dan Zhou Mi hyung yang sangat sabar menghadapinya. Bahkan saat mereka harus terpisah lautan mereka masih bisa bersandar pada satu sama lain." Joonmyun kembali memandang tempat menghilangnya kedua sunbaenya itu dengan tatapan kagum. Kyungsoo ikut memandang searah dengan Joonmyun dan senyum semakin merekah di bibirnya.

"Hyung juga bisa bersandar padaku kalau hyung mau." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi lucu. Joonmyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kupikir saat ini Soo-Soo lah yang lebih membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Sini mendekat." Joonmyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya.

"Nanti diperhatikan orang." Kyungsoo sedikit menahan tarikan Joonmyun. Karena tak seperti sunbaenya dia belum terbiasa memperlihatkan kebersamaan mereka di hadapan banyak orang.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Joonmyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya di sebelahnya. Dipeluknya dengan erat pinggang Kyungsoo dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sayup-sayup bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir Joonmyun "Suatu saat kita bisa seperti mereka."


End file.
